1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electroluminescent (EL) device, such as an organic EL display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An EL device, such as an organic EL display, is generally fabricated by a method in which a plurality of EL devices are formed at the same time on a mother substrate, and by dividing the mother substrate, the plurality of EL devices are obtained. In the dividing step, the mother substrate is partially cut along a dividing line, and an impact, external force or the like is applied to the partially cut portion so that the mother substrate is broken along the dividing line. Another dividing method may be used in which laser irradiation is performed along a dividing line of the mother substrate to locally heat the mother substrate, thereby causing cracks or the like, and dividing the mother substrate.
Meanwhile, in an EL device, in order to protect organic layers including organic materials etc. from the outside, a protection film including silicon nitride or the like is disposed over a substrate so as to cover an element region.